


A Brother’s Approval

by puppypopcornpizza



Series: Liam and Margot [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Backstory, Custom Female Ryder | Sara, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypopcornpizza/pseuds/puppypopcornpizza
Summary: Scott and Liam have their first conversation with each other, Liam learns a lot about Margot's backstory.





	A Brother’s Approval

Liam smiled to himself as he watched Margot dance with PeeBee on the stage. They had just defeated the Archon and felt the celebrations needed to continue, so here they were at the Vortex. He was amazed that this place was even still intact after that crash.

He couldn’t believe it! They found a home, a place where they could actually call a “home.” He almost didn’t believe it. They all did this,  _deserved_ this. The fight with the Archon, the search for Meridian, all hard work that lead them here.

They made it.

“From the way you’re grinning at her, i’m guessing you’re him.”

Liam searched around for the voice, finding Scott standing behind him with an amused expression. He raised a brow at the other man, they haven’t had the chance to properly meet before, now was the time for that.

“‘Him’?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. ‘The guy my sister can’t stop gushing about even if she tried,’ better now?” he sat on the stool next to Liam.

“You two really are twins,” Liam chuckled and turned to Scott.

“Sarcasm runs in the family, you must be used to it by now,” he grinned. “What, with Mar being possibly the most sarcastic person in Andromeda and the Milky Way combined.”

“And maybe a bit more than that,” they laughed at Liam’s remark before ordering two drinks for themselves.

“Seriously though, I’m glad she’s found someone like you. From what Carlyle’s told me, you two might blow yourselves up or find a way to flood the ship, but I’m still happy.”

“You haven’t spoken to Cora yet, right? She’ll tell you some stories…” Liam barked out a laugh at Scott’s disgusted expression. “No, no, I don’t mean like  _that_.”

“Moving on from that,” Scott took a sip from his drink. “Like I was saying before I was interrupted by your terrible sexual innuendos–”

“Oh my god,” Liam groaned and covered his face with his hand.

“Mar hasn’t been this happy in a long time,” Scott began, Liam took his hand from his face and listened carefully. “After what happened to our mother, she just stopped being herself. She stopped ballet, boxing, she stopped going out with me and our friends, it’s like she just shut off. There were always times when I tried helping – when my dad even tried – nothing worked.”

“So what did help?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you this – you’re not the jealous type, right? Bah, probably doesn’t matter now,” Scott waved off the thought and took another sip from his drink.

“She met someone?” Liam asked.

Scott didn’t answer immediately, he only stared at his drink for a few moments. “She did meet someone, yes, this Asari with a rep that wasn’t the best. She got Mar into a lot of bad things, red sand, stealing, you name it. Now we already didn’t have the best relationship with CSEC since we had a gang of our own, and I’m using the word ‘gang’ loosely, the worst thing we did was vandalism.”

“I take it Alec wasn’t happy about this Asari friend?”

“There were arguments, don’t doubt that. But then we found out about the Initiative, I never saw the Asari friend after that. I don’t know what happened between them but Mar… hardened after that, she kept her guard up around people and that included us,” he glanced at Margot with a sad smile. “I’m just glad to see the old Margot again, it’s been a while.”

Liam glanced at Margot as well. She smiled and laughed at something Gil had said, made a remark with a smirk on her lips which caused the man to laugh just as hard. She made her way over to Suvi and pulled her to her feet, she twirled the other woman while the both of them wore the brightest smiles. She then made her way over to him and Scott, putting an arm around Liam’s shoulders.

“You’d better not be telling any embarrassing stories,” she playfully glared at Scott.

“No worries, only good tales of how you jumped off the roof of the house and face planted into the window,” Liam snickered at Scott’s remark.

“Stupid Citadel gravity,” she mumbled to herself.

“Stupid Mar, more like it,” Scott remarked, to which Margot replied with sticking her tongue out at him.

“So what were you talking about? Is it guy code? Am I not allowed to know?”

“I was trying my  _damnedest_ to get his approval, I don’t know if I have it yet, though?” Liam raised a curious brow at Scott.

Scott finished off his drink and stood from his seat. “You’ve got it, now don’t go breaking her heart or I’ll test if this place has the same gravity as the Citadel,” he winked at Liam which only caused a chuckle to escape the man.

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Liam wrapped an arm around Margot’s waist.

“I know, just wanted your reaction,” and with that, Scott made his way over to the entrance.

Liam pulled Margot into his lap and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. He gazed at her eyes and the way they both literally and figuratively lit up, how the right side of her mouth would quirk up before the rest when she smiled, the faint freckles she had across her cheeks. 

God, he loved this woman.

“I love you so much, you know that?” he asked, which caused the smile to reappear on her lips.

“I love you too.”


End file.
